Living In The Same Hole
Finally, I´m home after a rough night in the patrol I feel exhausted and in need of a relaxation so wonderful My love Nick is coming home soon, I can´t wait A perfect relief from all the troubles at work is with my mate When we started as partners, I already were your big crush The thought of us being more than friends made me blush Now I have I boyfriend unlike any other Who else would it be but you, my ever-loyal partner? After a long day full of hard work and action The best way to cool off is with Nick, sharing some affection Besides my strong and brave side, I have one that´s more gentle and feminine And that´s the side my dear fox gets to experience Getting out of my uniform, I take a shower I don´t feel hot and sweaty anymore as I enjoy the cooling feeling of the water In the shower, I hum a little song called “Someday My Fox Will Come” It´s a sweet little tune I came up with about my vulpine love After the shower and getting dry, I put on my cozy pink shirt and shorts While waiting for you, I take a nap on one of our pillows Time passes, as it´s almost midnight and starts to get rainy Until I hear a knock on the door and a voice saying “I´m home, honey!” My darling Nick´s night shift is over and he´s back home I wake up and hug you before getting us some biscuits and coffee As we finish those, I cuddle up closer to you on the couch I know how you too enjoy these moments just as much You´re the first non-rabbit mammal that has ever called me beautiful When you use the word cute on me, I don´t mind it either at all The most peaceful place in the world I know is in the arms of my foxy lover It´s great that I can share my home with my significant other Giving you a demure smile, I open up my shirt a bit I love the way you so warmly touch my furry chest You stroke me tenderly and give a massage on the ears I love that almost as much as back rubs Which is exactly what you give me next I feel the pleasant touch of your paws on my back as you remove my shirt I pull you closer to me by your tie, kissing you on the nose Before sleep, we often tend to cuddle like this and hold each other close While on the couch, you drape your shirt over us as like a blanket There we watch the last offerings on the TV tonight Living in Grand Pangolin Arms has never felt better before No need for sad or sleepless nights when you´re my bunkmate With you, even the messiest home is worth sharing with We´re meant to be soulmates, you know it´s the truth When I sleep safely with you, I won´t have one single nightmare You, my dear Nick, are like the world´s coziest teddybear It was only a matter of time when this day would come With a fox and a rabbit, living in the same hole. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:NickXJudy